The Key to the Seal
by Mushi8
Summary: AU: During the Land of Wave mission, Naruto is suddenly transported away from his home. Now with Sora as the Keyblade Master, he becomes the Sealing Master. Watch the two lock and seal the worlds from the Heartless. Not a Yaoi! Mature! Naruto First Story Written
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts and Flashback'_

"**Demon/Heartless/Mysterious Voice Speaking"**

_**'Demon/Heartless/Mysterious Voice Thinking'**_

"Techniques in Use"

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto in any way shape or form.

**The Key to the Seal**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

It was a peaceful, quiet night in the Nami no Kuni. The stars were shining, the waves were crashing, and the crickets were chirping. Off by the shore stood a nearly built bridge. On it sat a spiky, blond haired boy, with blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each side of his face. He was wearing an orange jacket with a red swirl on the back and orange pants with blue sandles.

"So this is you were, Naruto," said behind the now named Naruto.

Naruto eyes widen and looks behind him.

"Oh, it's just you Kakashi-sensei. Don't startle me like that." said Naruto.

Said man just stares blankly at Naruto "You're a ninja Naruto, you should be always ready," said Kakashi. He had gravity defining, silver hair, a mask covering his whole face besides his right eye, and a headband with a leaf symbol covering his left eye. He was wearing a green flack jacket with many pockets and black shinobi pants with blue sandles.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ninja must always be ready, just in case an enemy appears behind him."

Kakashi just gives him an eye smile, "Good, at least you remember something from the academy."

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi just chuckles at his outburst, "So what are you doing out here, late at night?"

Naruto looks back at the sea, "Just thinking about these last few days."

"Ah, you remembering about Zabuza and Haku?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, and some other things." said Naruto.

Kakashi's quirks his eyebrow. "Oh what else could you be thinking about?"

Naruto stares at the sea for a sec before he replies. "Just about everything that happened at the bridge."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asks.

"I mean that I almost not only lost Sasuke, but I let both Zabuza and Haku die." Naruto looks down at the ocean and tears begin to well up in his eyes, "If only I was stronger, none of this would happen."

Kakashi looks at him for a second before he sighs, "Naruto," said ninja flinches, "you must learn that not all missions will everyone survive, sometimes none of your comrades will die, but then sometimes all of them will die. It's something you have to get used to."

Naruto looks at him before dropping his head down low again, "Yeah, I know, but it's so hard to deal with."

"Don't worry," Kakashi says, "it won't get easier, but as long as you remember them, everything will be fine, and you can move on." He then gives him an eyesmile.

Naruto looks up for a second before smiling, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I needed that."

Kakashi just chuckles, "Anytime Naruto, anytime," he says.

The two ninja just stare at the ocean before Naruto sighs.

"What is it this time Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"Just thinking on how weak I am right now." says Naruto.

"Oh," Kakashi replies, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Sasuke now not only has his Sharigan, but he also has a bunch of Fire jutsu, and Haku had a bunch of Ice jutsu, while I have nothing but just Shadow Clones," says Naruto. "I wish I could a bunch of things like that, so nothing like what happened will ever happen again."

Kakashi just stares at him before sighing again, "Well, you would've probably learned this when your chunin, but I feel like I should teach you now for some reason." He then pulls a piece of paper out.

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" asks Naruto.

"This, Naruto, is chakra nature paper." said Kakashi, "Here, put some chakra into it."

Naruto grabs the piece of paper and channels chakra into it, effectively splitting it into two. Naruto looks down sadly until Kakashi says something.

"Hmm, this is interesting."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asks Naruto.

"What I mean is that you have a Wind affinity, Naruto." Kakashi says, before he sighs, seeing the confused look on Naruto's face. "Ok, Naruto, do you know what the five elements are?"

"Yeah, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. What does this have to do with the paper splitting in two?"

"What it is that you have the ability to use Wind and its elemental jutsu. Just like how Sasuke can use his Fire jutsus and I can use my Lightning Blade." says Kakashi.

"Oh," says Naruto, "but why is this interesting to you?"

"That's because there is very few Wind users in Konoha since most of them are Fire users, but Wind is also known as the rarest of all the affinities." Kakashi explained.

"Wow," said Naruto amazed by the revelation, "so like I have a really rare affinity right?"

"That's about right," Kakashi said.

"Ha!" Naruto yells and stands all of sudden, "Take that Sasuke, guess you're not the only one special anymore!"

Kakashi just smiles at the whole thing while Naruto rants about how he's coming closer to beating him.

As he begins to settle down, Kakashi just stares and asks "You done yet?"

"Yeah," says Naruto, who is panting heavily right now and begins to take a deep breath. "I just can't wait to be able to use all the Wind techniques now." he says while smiling widely.

"Well, you can't learn any techniques yet," Kakashi says. Naruto looks at him questioningly and was about to ask before Kakashi explains, "First, you have to learn master it first, but to do that, you need lots of Chakra Control. I suggest starting after you learn to Water Walk."

"Water Walk? What's that?" Naruto asks while he tilts his head.

Kakashi just sweatdrops. _'Does he really not know what that is? The name says it all.' _"Well, its just like how the name says, it's the ability to walk on water."

Naruto just looks up surprised, "Oh, that makes sense. When can I learn, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto says while looking at him.

"Well, after this mission, I will teach you, Sasuke, and Sakura when we get back to Konoha. But, I won't teach you guys much, since it's pretty much like Tree Walking, so I guess you can start anytime really."

Naruto just smiles. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looks down at the ocean all of sudden sadly.

Kakashi notices this and begins to ask, "What's the matter now, you seem to have a far away look on your face."

Naruto stares for a few seconds before replying, "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like this will be the last time I will ever be able to see you again. I just don't know why, but I have this gut feeling going on." He looks to Kakashi's eyes with worry in his. "What should I do?"

Kakashi looks for a few seconds before looking at the ocean. "Nothing, really, since we really don't know if it will happen or not."

Naruto just stares before asking, "But what if I do go away, and never see you, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiji or anyone else?"

"Then just live your life there. If you go away to somewhere far away, try coming back home, but if you can't, then just live life there and enjoy yourself. Just as long as you remember who you are, and who we are, then you will have no problems."

"But how what happens if I forget who you guys are, then what?" Naruto asks, with desperation in his voice.

"You won't forget us Naruto." Kakashi replies smoothly.

"How do you know?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi turns to him, "Just as long as we are in your heart, you will never forget us. The same goes for us too." Kakashi then smiles at him, "So don't worry because you will always be with us, and we will always be with you."

Naruto just stares for a few seconds and then smiles brightly and begins to chuckle. "Hehe. You're right, I may be gone forever, but that doesn't mean I'll ever forget you guys." He then turns to Kakashi, and smiles. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I don't know why I started to worry like that."

Kakashi just smiles back, "Anytime Naruto, anytime."

The two then begins to stare at the ocean for a few minutes, before Kakashi gets up. "Well, I think it's about time we go back. Come on Naruto let's go."

Naruto looks at him for a second before looking back at the ocean and replying, "Nah, I think I'll just be out here for a few minutes more."

Kakashi stares before asking "You sure?" Naruto nods his head at him, before he sighs, "Fine, come in whenever you want. Ok." says Kakashi.

Naruto nods his head "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. If anything happens, I can take care of it myself."

Kakashi just nods his head before he starts to walk away to the house.

Naruto just stares at him for a few seconds before he goes back to watching the ocean, before sighing. "Man, I really can't get that feeling out of me already." he mumbles to himself. '_Why do I feel this way even? I mean, if I do leave, where will I go even?' h_e thinks to himself. After a few minutes of silence, before a voice appears behind him.

"**So this is where the Sealer lives," **says a mysterious voice.

Naruto surprised, turns to see a man in a black cloak, covering everything, even his face.

Naruto jumps up and pulls out a kunai before questioning him. "Who are you?"

The mysterious voice starts to look around before saying, **"To think that the Sealer lives in a world that is so small. You have yet to even open the power you hold."**

Naruto lifts his kunai up more before asking him, "What do you mean by 'My power'?"

The mysterious voice looks at him before turning **"In due time you will learn, but for now, can you handle the power you hold?"**

Naruto, getting angry yells to him "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but any power I'm holding, I can handle perfectly."

When he sees man gone, he turns to the ocean again. _'Who was he, and why did he sound like __he knew me. What was he talking about though with _**'My power'**_, and if I can handle it? _He thinks to himself. '_Whatever, it's getting late. I should be heading back now.'_ With that, Naruto starts to leave.

Naruto is walking along an empty road, with all the shops doors locked and closed, showing all the stores are closed. As he walking, he sees a familiar black cloak turned around on him. Realizing it's the man from before, he runs up and pulls a kunai. At this, the man turns around to see Naruto with a kunai out, ready to defend if he has to.

"What are you doing here still?" Naruto growls out.

The man looks at him for a second before pointing behind him. As Naruto looks to see, he sees that the bridge looks is on fire.

Naruto, wide eyed, starts to run towards it. Not even glancing that the man has left following him.

As Naruto is running, he runs into the hooded figure.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" he yells

The hooded figure stares, until he begins to speak, **"The door is opened."**

Naruto, confused looks at him questioningly before asking "Door? What door are you talking about?" as he pulls out the kunai to defend.

"**You will begin on your adventure. Just remember, you hold the seal to the world." **he says before he disappears.

Naruto looks confused before shrugging. "That was weird, but whatever, I have to put out that fire," he says to himself.

At the same time though, something moving along the ground starts moving to Naruto. As it got closer, we see a black like monster appear. It has two antennas, with three fingers that look like claws, and a round head with bright yellow eyes. Once it reached Naruto, it jumped up and slashed him from behind.

"Argh!" Naruto yells as he stumbles before he gains his balance. He looks around to see the monster, and was about to charge before he looks around and found that he is surrounded by the same monster.

"Shit," is the last thing he can say.

**AN: Well, there is my first chapter of _The Key to the Seal. _Short chapter, I know, but that may be most of them, but I don't know yet. I will be trying to post more chapters soon, so don't worry. Please review and no flames please.**

**Mushi8**


	2. Weapons, Creatures, and Leaving

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts and Flashback'_

"**Demon/Heartless/Mysterious Voice Speaking"**

_**'Demon/Heartless/Mysterious Voice Thinking'**_

"Techniques in Use"

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did, I would have much more money than I have right now and be pretty well-known also.

* * *

The Key to the Seal  
Chapter 2: Weapons, Creatures, and Leaving

Last time on The Key's Seal:  
At the same time though, something moving along the ground starts moving to Naruto. As it got closer, we see a black like monster appear. It has two antennas, with three fingers that look like claws, and a round head with bright yellow eyes. Once it reached Naruto, it jumped up and slashed him from behind.

"Argh!" Naruto yells as he stumbles before he gains his balance. He looks around to see the monster, and was about to charge before he looks around and found that he is surrounded by the same monster.

"Shit," is the last thing he can say.

* * *

(Middle of the road)  
We see Naruto dodging all the creatures as they jump and try to grab hold of him.  
"Damn it!" he yells before he jumps back from one of them jumping in air and trying to claw him. As he keeps dodging, he nearly gets hit by one sliding to kick him. He jumps, but when he lands, he rolls forward to avoid being clawed at.  
As he gets up, he starts to dodge all of them coming after him, but he then fails to miss one popping up from the ground behind and then jumping on him and slashing him on the back.  
"Argh!" he yells as goes rolling down, but as he gets up, they start going after him again. He dodges most of them, until one gets him by clawing him in the front. As he tries getting up, they start to move towards him again. When he gets up, he starts to kneel down, since the scratch was worse than he thought.  
_'So this is it,'_ he starts to think to himself. '_I'm sorry, everyone.'_

He then starts to look down, his eyes closed, not wanting to look towards the creatures that are going to kill him.  
As soon as they draw closer towards him, a bright light is suddenly flashed from his body, causing him to close his eyes tighter and bring his hands arms to cover his face from it. All of a sudden, the creatures that were jumping towards him, soon turn to dust.  
As he moves his arms away and opens his eyes, he notices two short blades just floating in the air with a light shining down on them. As he looks at the weapons, he begins to move his arm towards them, and grab them.  
The blades were matching, with them being medium length. The back was rounded, while the front has a very sharp edge to it, and with a grass-like design on the blade. (Just think the Zidane's Mage Masher from Dissidia).  
_'What the-? Where did these blades come from, and where did that light come from?'_ Naruto asked to himself. As he looks around, he hears a voice coming from nowhere.  
**"The Twilight Blades. ****Bl****ades ****made from the Twilight Bracelet, they ****can**** create chaos and destructive if used in the wrong hands****. Use its power wisely ****and carefully.****"** With that, the voice fades away, leaving Naruto confused until he notices more of the creatures to come out.  
As the monsters from before come out, Naruto gets into a stance to fight them, with both blades pointed down and the handle upwards. One jumps at him, and on instinct, he brought one blade up and slashed at it with the blade's front going in a horizontal motion. As it was hit, it turned to dust leaving Naruto surprised. As he stared at the spot where the former creature was, he wasted no time dodging as more of them started to attack. One jumped again with Naruto slashing at it like before. Another soon followed from behind, but Naruto turned behind him and slashed at it to. This pattern soon followed: slash, dodge, slash again and so on.  
After a few minutes of this, Naruto was beginning to get annoyed with them.

_'Dammit, they keep appearing. What should I do?' _he thought to himself, before he mentally hits himself._ 'Why didn't I think of this before?'_ With that he raised his fingers and made them into a cross shape, and soon yelled out his technique: Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
Soon, ten clones of him appeared with weapons like his.  
"Hold them off, while I go to put out the fire at the bridge," Naruto yelled to his clones.  
"Hai!" the clones yelled out to him, before they engaged with the creatures.  
With the creatures occupied, Naruto eventually started running towards the bridge, while turning any creatures in his way, to dust.

* * *

(Empty Road)

As Naruto starts to get closer to the bridge, he begins to stop immediately and starts to see the same man from before.

"Out of the way!" he yells out.

The man just stares at him, before looking back towards the bridge.

"**The bridge, it's starting to be destroyed." **he says.

Naruto begins to narrow his eyes towards the figure. "I know that, so get out of my way so I can stop that." he says before bringing his weapon back out in a short light.

The figure turns and sees the weapon in Naruto's hands. **"So the Twilight Blades have awoken. Hehe," **he starts to chuckle before speaking again. **"You're closer to leaving this pathetic world now and into the darkness. But don't worry, as long as you ****follow the light, you'll be fine. Goodbye, young Seal Master." **and with that, the figure begins to disappear, leaving a confused Naruto, before noticing the bridge again, and starts to run towards it.

* * *

(Bridge)  
After some running, Naruto eventually made it to the bridge. It was in a mass of flames with everything on fire.  
_'Water. I have to stop the flames from expanding.'_  
As he was looking for something to help him, he failed to notice something crawling towards him and slash at him.  
He looks behind him and notices the creatures from before. As he gets his weapons in the same stance from before, the creatures jump at him, ready to hurt him. He dodges easily, before bringing his weapons up and slashing at them. As he slashes two, he dodges again, and soon runs towards the other ones and slashing at them.  
As he looks around for more, he feels a strong wind come by. As he turns around, he starts to scream as the wind pushes him off the bridge and takes him far away.

* * *

(?)  
As Naruto starts to open his eyes, he feels a cold, hard floor. As he gets up, he looks around to see that he was standing on a floating rock. He then starts to look around to see if any more creatures are around.  
As he was looking, his shadow started to get up, growing into a colossal monster.  
As Naruto begins to stop, he feels a strong presence behind him. As he starts to turn, he sees the same creature from before, but much bigger. As it was starting to move closer to him, he starts to walk back, but then when he turned around, he saw that he was on the edge of the rock.  
"**Fight**," said a Mysterious Voice. **"Fight if you ever want to get stronger. ****For you are the chosen one.****"**  
As Naruto hears this, he turns around to the creature, determination in his eyes.  
_'That voice. Its right. If I want to get stronger, I have to defeat this __thing__ first.'_ With his new found confidence, Naruto looks straight at the creature. _'I'll defeat this monster. No matter what!' _All of sudden, the blades from before come in a short burst of light. Naruto then puts the two swords in front of him, both pointed diagonally downwards.  
As the creature looks at him, Naruto then run towards it and starts to slash at it. As he got closer, the creature's arm starts to come down on him. He rolls away and then charges at it again, this time slashing at its hand. The creature then brought its hand back towards itself, feeling the slashes on its arm. It then brings its other hand back, this time with its other one. As Naruto dodges, he notices that something black was on the monster's hand, and saw the creatures from before coming out of it Naruto sees this, and soon charges at them, slashing each one that he runs past.  
As he slashes the last on, he sees the giant creature ready to slam down on him. He dodges at the last second before slashing at the hand.  
Naruto then jumps back, seeing how the creature brought its hand back up again.  
As he gets ready to dodge, a creature that escaped, comes up and slashes at him from behind.  
As he gets up from the attack, he was smashed down from the hand. He was bleeding professedly from his head and barely able to stand. As he gets up, he sees more creatures coming at him. He dodges them all as they jump towards him in the air.  
**'Damn it! I ****have**** to end this.'** He then brings his hands up and created a cross like shape before yelling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" All of a sudden, twenty clones of him pops up.  
"All of you, help me get rid of these things!" he yells out.  
"Hai," the clones yell out before going towards them and slashing them away.  
As they were doing that, Naruto goes to the giant creature's hand and starts to slash at it. As it was going to bring its hand up, Naruto jumps on the hand and started to concentrate chakra to his feet. As he stuck onto the arm, he started to run up towards it's face.  
As he gets there, he starts to slash at its face very quickly. As he was slashing, the creature starts to shake violently, leaving Naruto to hold on dearly to it.  
Eventually, the shaking paid off, as Naruto starts to fall off it. He lands on the ground violently, and his head spinning. As he regained his bearings, he was able to dodge at the last second, the arm coming down on him. He then went to the arm and started to slash at it again. As he sent one slash to its arm, it brought it back up, and Naruto eventually starts to back away. As he brought his weapons up again, he sees the creature standing there before falling straight down, nearly crushing him in the process. As it fell, the wind of the fall ended up being too much and ended up pushing Naruto in the air again and far away from the flying rock...

* * *

**AN: So there's the second chapter to this story. Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry, I'll try to make each chapter as long as I can. For now though, relax and enjoy it.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, you made me feel so proud of myself. Anyways though, as I said before, I'll try to make the story longer, and possibly quicker. Also, I've been trying to make this chapter pretty dark, but not too dark, so expect these next chapters be more lighthearted. **

**As I said before though, please review the story. If you could also, PM me some tips on how to make it longer.**

**Mushi8**


	3. Twilight Town

"Normal Voice"  
_'Thoughts/Flashbacks'_  
**"Demon/Mysterious/Creatures Voices"****  
**_**'Demon/Mysterious/Creature Thoughts'**_  
Techniques Used  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or anything else mentioned that I don't own.

The Key to the Seal

Chapter 3: Traverse Town!?

Last time: As it fell, the wind of the fall ended up being too much and ended up pushing Naruto in the air and far away from the flying rock...

(?)  
In a small town, with only few shops, two, large doors that need to be opened with both hands, walked two figures. One was a giant duck that had a yellow bill, and yellow legs. He was wearing a beret with a belt instead of a brim, and had a zipper that went along the hat. He had two bangles on his arms, along with three pouches on his blue shirt. Two of them had zippers, while the middle one was a strap on. By the middle was a zipper on each side. He had a blue cape, secured by a metal strap, over his shirt.

The second was a large dog that had two buck teeth and three pieces of hair coming out of his orange hat that top resembled a teardrop along with red goggles on the bottom of the hat. He had a green turtle neck that was a bit longer than his arms, yellow pants that was held by a black belt and a brown combat vest with gray lining and four pockets of the same color and it was covering his turtle neck. He was wearing white gloves with a brown strap. His shoe's bottom rim was being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. As they were walking they saw something explode in the sky.  
"Gawsh, Donald look." Said the dog figure.  
"Come on Goofy! We have to find the king quickly!" Yelled the duck named Donald.  
As the dog named Goofy was leaving, he noticed another one blow up.  
"A-Huck, there goes another. Hey, where's Pluto?"  
"Goofy!" The duck named Donald yelled with the dog names Goofy started going after the duck.

* * *

(Empty Market)  
"Ohhhh" moaned a familiar blonde headed boy. "My head," as he holds his head while he gets up. "Ohh, what happened?" Naruto asks while he looks around. All he sees nothing but a giant blue vault.  
"Where am I?" He asks before he widens his eyes. "Wait! What happened to Nami? Where is everyone? Sakura! Sasuke Kakashi-sensei!" He looks until he notices a dog going by under him.  
"Where's that dog going? Might as well check it out." He starts to jump down from a ledge and going towards it.  
As he got closer to the dog, he notices a boy with brown spiky hair. He was wearing red shirt with a black jacket that had white sleeves and was unzipped over the shirt. Along with the jacket was metal necklace that was in the form of a crown along with a pair of white with blue striped, fingerless gloves. He had a pair of red shorts on that was held up with a black belt, with a chain on the left side, and a pair of yellow shoes on. The boy was laying against a stack of brown boxes. He seemed to be asleep as he wasn't moving.  
The dog on the other hand was just staring at the boy, with it's tongue out. It was panting and looked as if it was waiting to be patted. It had yellow fur, and a green collar on it's neck.  
_'Maybe I should wake him,'_ Naruto thinks to himself before he hears a moan.  
"Ohhh," the boy moans. The dog stares at him for a few seconds before headbutting him.  
A sweatdrops form on Naruto's head. "I don't think that will work," but the dog keeps hitting him.  
A few seconds later the boy wakes up noticing a dog.  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
"Beats me." The boy turns around to see a blonde haired boy. "I just got here so I don't know as much as you." Naruto says to him.  
"Huh? Who are you?" The boy asks before getting up in shock. "Wait! Where is everyone? Riku! Kairi!" He yells.  
"Tch. Like I know. I'm as confused as you. All I remember is fighting some weird creatures and waking up here." Naruto says before shrugging.  
The boy turns to him shocked before asking, "Creatures? Were they some black like thing that had bright, yellow eyes."  
Naruto nodded towards him, "Yup, they were trying to burn some bridge that I was suppose to be guarding."  
_'So, I'm not the only one who's world got destroyed. He's the same as me.' _The boy thought before the last comment registered in his mind. "Guarding a bridge? Why were you guarding a bridge?"  
"Long story short, me and my team was assigned to protect it from some corrupt leader." Naruto tells him.  
The boy just nods before turning to look at the open street. "So, what do we do now?"  
"Beats me. I was just going to look around until I find my home." Says Naruto.  
The boy turns around to look at him, "Let me go with you, since you know, we both don't how to get home."  
Naruto stares before saying, "Sure, two heads are better than one."  
The boy smiles and then extends his arm, "The names Sora."  
Naruto smiles and extends and shakes his hand. "Naruto."  
Sora smiles at him. "Nice to meet you. Nice armor by the way." He says as he starts to walk away.  
Naruto stares confused, "Armor? What armor?" He asks to himself. As he looks down at his arm, his eyes widen.  
On his wrist was a black-like gauntlet that extended from his wrist up to his elbow.*

* * *

(First District- Main Square)  
As the two were walking out the empty road, the first thing they saw was the town square. There was an empty cafe, a girl with long, brown hair, a long, green skirt and a white dress top. Across the way stood a boy with brown spiky hair, tan shorts, white shirt with a red jacket. Walking around, was a white thing with a red dot hanging. There were two giant doors, one across from them, and one to the right, along with a giant mailbox with its tongue sticking out. There was a store on the left, and one behind them with a rather large man with blue pants, white shirt and blue jacket.  
"If we're going to ask around, who should we ask first?" Asked Sora  
"I don't know about you, but I'm more curious about that white thing over there." Replied Naruto as he was pointing a white, furry thing with a red dot hanging on its head, and a pair of wings on it's back. It was just walking around.  
Sora just sweatdrops at Naruto's bluntness.  
"Y'know, it's not nice to point."  
Naruto shrugs at Sora's before replying, "Hey, I'm just saying. I'm just really curious at what it is."  
Sora sighs and starts to berate him, "Still, it's not nice to point at something or someone, while you talk about them behind they're backs." As he looked up, his eyebrows raised as he saw that he wasn't there anymore and was by the white thing. "Hey, wait up!"  
"Hey," the white thing heard before it turned around to see a young man in orange look at him suspiciously and walking towards it. The white thing started to sweat as it thought it was going to get attacked right there. **"Y-yes?"** It asked while it got ready to run.  
Naruto got closer to it, boring his eyes down on the thing. As Sora got closer, he was starting to sweat thinking he would do something. "Hey, hey let's stop. It didn't do anything to us." he said trying to defuse the situation.  
Naruto continued to stare and dropped low to the ground getting face to face to it. The thing started to take a step back, before Naruto grabbed it, stood up and brought it to his face. "What the hell are you?" He asked, while tilting his head.  
Sora face planted. "That's it! You did all that because you wanted to know what it is."  
"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean by 'all that'?"  
"I mean the fact that you eyed it like you were going to attack it!"  
"Why would I attack something I don't know. I was curious to what it is, that's all."  
"Well, don't do it like that then. Besides it's rude to go up and ask what it is."  
Naruto began to growl. "Well then how do you want me to ask what it is? Go up and ask what are you?"  
"Well, it's better that just looking like you'll attack it!" Sora yelled  
**"U-um hello there, I'm still here."** Naruto and Sora both turn to see the white thing with a sweat drop on it's head and it's arm raised up. **"Can you put me on the ground again, I'll be glad to tell you what I am."**  
Naruto and Sora blushed before Naruto placed it on the ground. The white creature then turned them and smile at them. **"Thank you now for placing me back on the ground, although you shouldn't have picked me up off the ground first. If you really wanted to ask me what I was, you should've just asked, not make it look like you were going to attack me."** As he said that, Sora and the creature both turned the blond hair boy who was whistling and looking around. "What?" Asked Naruto.  
The white creature just shook it's head before continuing, **"like I was saying before, I am a moogle." **As he was saying this, Naruto and Sora just stared at him like he was crazy. **"What?" **Asked the now identified moogle.  
"Can you repeat that, I didn't quite get that." Said Naruto.  
**"I'm a moogle, kupo."** Said the moogle.  
"Yeah, well what's that?" deadpanned Sora.  
**"You don't know what's a moogle is kupo?"**  
Sora shook his head while Naruto replied. "Obviously not, or we wouldn't be asking this right now."  
**"Oh, well, a moogle, what I am, is a species that specializes at synthesizing and building."**  
"Synthesizing?" Asked Naruto and Sora at the same time.  
**"Yeah kupo. Synthesizing is the process of bringing materials and combining them together to make something. I, myself, can build some, but I'm not as good as some other moogles."**  
"I see, so if we bring you materials, then you'll build us something?" Asked Sora.  
**"Depends on the material, but yeah kupo."**  
"Question," said Naruto with his hand raised up, "Where are we?"  
It got eerily silent all of sudden. The moogle looked shocked, it's eyes widened. **"Y-you don't know where you are?"**  
"Nope." "Not a clue." said Sora and Naruto shaking his head.  
The moogle stared shocked for a few seconds before going back to normal. **"Oh, well that explains how you don't know what a moogle is. Well kupo, you're in Traverse Town."**  
"Traverse Town?" Said Sora  
"Where's that?" Asked Naruto.  
**"Here, this world is Traverse Town kupo."** Said the now smiling moogle.  
"Oh well that makes sense." "Yeah, that explains all these weird things." Said the smiling Sora and Naruto as they looked towards each other.  
After a few seconds, the sentence clicked in their minds and they snapped their heads towards the moogle, both wide eyed and their mouths agape.  
"D-did he just say-" "Y-yeah. He did." Said the shocked Naruto and Sora.  
The moogle looked at the two, confusion on it's face.** "What, did I say something weird?"**  
Naruto gained a tick mark in his head. "Oh no, nothing you said was weird. Well, except maybe that WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD!" Naruto sarcastically yelled at the moogle.  
As he said this Sora started to look to the ground in disbelief."Wait, then that means," Sora started to say before he widened his eyes and snapped his head up, panic over his face."Kairi and Riku! They're missing also."  
"Tch, calm down." Naruto said.  
"Calm down! How can I calm down when Riku and Kairi are missing too." Sora yelled at Naruto.  
"Easy. Just trust that they'll be fine and can take care themselves." Naruto said to him.  
As Sora heard this, he started to rant on what could happen to them.  
After a few minutes of ranting, he stopped and took a deep breath. Naruto just sighed at this before speaking again. "Done?"  
Sora looked at him and slowly nodded. Naruto nodded back before speaking again. "Good, just trust that they can take of themselves and you'll be fine." He turned around to the moogle just staring at them. "So, can you tell us where to go? Like, where we can find his friends."  
The moogle got into a thinking pose before shrugging, **"Well, Traverse Town is huge, kupo. They could be anywhere kupo. If you wanted to find them, just look around kupo. The Second and Third District is empty most of the time, so they could be hiding in there kupo. You could also ask around, the people here are kind of enough to tell you if they have seen someone kupo."**  
"Hmm, the Second and Third District, huh? Guess we'll check there after asking around. Thanks, we'll be able to find them now." Naruto said while smiling at the moogle.  
The kupo nodded before smiling all of sudden, **"No problem, I'm more than glad to help newcomers here. My name is Rozay, so if you ever need help, I'll be here kupo."**  
Naruto nodded at it before extending his arm. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Rozay." He said as he shook it's hand before pointing behind him. "He's Sora." The moogle looked behind and nodded towards him.  
**"Like I said before kupo, if you ever need help, I'll be willing to help."**  
Naruto smile before speaking again. "Ah, well I have one more question."  
The kupo smiled at him. "**Ask away kupo."**  
Naruto kept smiling. "Oh, it's just one small question on why you keep calling me kupo."  
**"What do you mean kupo?"** The moogle asked.  
A tick mark came on his head. "I mean that. You just called me kupo!"  
Rozay tilted it's head before speaking again.** "No I didn't kupo."**  
"Then what was that!"  
**"What was what kupo?"** Rozay asked.  
"That kupo at the end?" Naruto screamed.  
**"I don't know what you're talking about kupo. You must be hearing things."**  
"I'm defiantly not hearing things. You're calling me kupo for some reason."  
**"I'm not calling you anything!" **Rozay screamed.  
Naruto stared at him, before sighing. "Fine, you're not calling me kupo, it's all in my head."  
**"See, I told you kupo. Was that so hard to admit it kupo?"**  
Naruto just smiled at it. "No, it wasn't. He gritted between his teeth.  
The moogle nodded and smiled brightly at him.** "Well, if you ever need help, just ask me kupo."**  
Naruto smiled at Rozay, with his eyes closed.

* * *

(Five minutes later)  
"Was that really necessary?" Sora deadpan.  
"Was what necessary?" Naruto asked innocently, his eyes closed.  
Sora looks to his left to see the mailbox with the moogle stuck in it's mouth. "I mean the fact you stuck Rozay in the mailbox." He deadpanned  
"I didn't do that. He did it himself."  
"Why would he do that?"  
Naruto just shrugged at the question before answering again. "I don't know, maybe he just wanted to or something."  
Sora just stared at him, with his face looking like it's saying 'really'. "Really." He said sarcastically.  
"Yup!" Naruto said happily.  
Sora just sighed before speaking again. "Fine, since you won't let go of it," he started to say while Naruto yelled "Hey," he went back up again, "Where should we look?"  
"Hmm," Naruto said in a thinking pose, "Well, like Rozay said, maybe we should ask around. He did say that the people would be nice around to answer." He started to shrug.  
Sora just shrugged at the idea. "Doesn't sound too bad, we'll split up from here, you can ask up there," he pointed up at the stairs, "and I'll ask around here."  
"Okay, sounds good, but a question first."  
Sora raised one eyebrow before replying. "What is it?"  
"What do they look like?"  
Sora sweat dropped at the question. "Oh yeah, good point, I forgot you didn't know them."  
Naruto sweat dropped at him. 'How did you forget that?' Naruto thought before clearing his throat, "Anyway, what should I ask, like color hair, clothes, anything?"  
Sora thought for a second before answering again. "Hmm, well Riku has silver hair, a yellow shirt, and blue pants. Kairi has red, short hair, blue shorts, and a white tank top."  
Naruto nods before turning around. "Hurry up then, you don't want to keep them worrying." He said as he turned his head and smiled. Sora nods to him before he starts to walk up the stairs, while Sora turns around walking towards the boy.

* * *

(Downstairs)  
By a tree, stood a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a red vest over a white shirt, shorts and pair of flip flops. He was just looking down by the tree, trying to think of what happened and how he got here, until he heard a voice.  
"Hey," he looked up to see Sora staring at him, "I have a question for you."  
The boy stared at him before shrugging. "Sure, ask away."  
"Have you seen anyone here, y'know with silver hair, yellow shirt and blue pants. Or a girl with red hair, a white tank top, and a pair of shorts."  
The boy goes into a thinking pose before answering, "Nope, haven't seen anyone like that around." He started to shrug "All I know is that my home got destroyed and now I'm stuck here."  
Sora got in a thinking pose. "I see. So you don't know anyone here?"  
"Not that I know of." The boy turned around and started to point to the girl. "If you want to ask anyone, ask her. She might know something"  
Sora nodded. "All right, thanks." He started to walk towards the girl...

* * *

(With Naruto)  
As Naruto got up the stairs, he started look left and right before looking behind the building. He saw nothing except an empty building, and a large man, bald hair except the back where there was brown hair going around. He had on a white dress shirt, with a navy sleeveless jacket on and blue pants and a pair of black dress shoes.  
Naruto approached the guy as he was staring and standing at door. "Hey," the man turned around to see Naruto approaching him.  
The man gave a bright smile before shifting his whole body around to greet him. "Why hello young man. Are you a traveler here looking to buy something from here."  
Naruto stopped right by him before shaking his head. "Sort of, but I'm looking for a couple of people. A man with silver hair and a girl with red hair. Have you seem them at all?"  
The man pondered a sec before shaking his head. "Not at all. I just got here to see if I can synthesize some materials I have," he shifted his body to the door before sighing, " but as you can see the shop is closed right now."  
Naruto had a confused look before asking. "Synthesize? I think I heard of that from Rozay. What is it?"  
The man turned to Naruto before nodding. "Synthesizing is the process that leads to synthesis."  
"Synthesis? What's that?"  
The looked shocked before asking him. "You don't know what synthesis is?"  
Naruto shook his head before responding. "Nope never hear of it. Why is it something cool?"  
The man smiled before responding. "Synthesis is the process of combing two or more materials to make something new." He took out a shiny metal out of pocket before holding it out in front of him before handing it out go Naruto. "That is mithril, one of the most basic and common materials used in synthesizing. While synthesis isn't cool to look at it, it is still pretty amazing to see what you could get from things like that." He said while pointing at the mithril. "Moogles like the one down there are the most common synthesizers. They're the ones that own this shop. If you ever need to synthesize, ask them." He started to shrug. "Right now though, they're closed for some reason. Probably for repairs."  
Naruto nodded. "What do they make though?"  
"Mainly anything like weapons, bracelets, armor, and some other things. So if you need something for fighting, go to them with materials that can be made into."  
Naruto nodded again before smiling. "Thanks, that really helps. But you never answered my question: have you seen a man with silver hair or a girl with red hair?"  
The man shook his head. "Nope, not at all. When I was walking here, I didn't see anyone here like that."  
Naruto sighed. "Damn." He looked up towards the man and smiled at him. "Thanks anyways. I'll see you then."  
The man nodded before smiling. "No problem, if you ever need help with synthesizing, talk to me."  
Naruto nodded. "Thanks and I will." He turned around and started to walk away.  
The man smiled before yelling at him. "Hey, check out the store down there, or the Second and Third District, you might see them there."  
Naruto turned around and nodded before turning around again and jogging downstairs.

* * *

(At the same time as that)  
Sora was walking towards the girl in the dress before she turned around and smiled at him. He stopped and smiled back at her. "Hello there. How may I help you?" She asked in a gentle voice.  
"I'm looking for two people, a girl with red hair and a guy with silver hair. Have you seen them at all?"  
The girl got in a thinking pose before shaking her head. "Nope, not at all. I've been here all day, but no one like that has come around."  
Sora nodded before putting his head down, and walking away. "Thanks, I guess I'll keep looking."  
The girl nodded before looking straight up again. "No worries, they're probably in the Second or Third District."  
Sora just stopped before turning around. "Second or Third District? What's that?"  
The girl turned back at him before explaining. "They're the other two districts here. Each district has it's own style and use. This district right here, the First District, is used for food and some shops." She then pointed to large doors on her right. "That's the entrance, so every time you come here, you have to enter there." She then dropped her hand before pointing up the stairs. "Up there leads to the Second District. The Second District holds several shops and the entrance to the hotel, but recently it has been empty." She then shrugged, "probably from no one being around." She then pointed to the doors across them. "Finally, you have the Third District. Nothing's really there besides some empty room, a secret door, and construction. The only way though is to get in is by the Second District because that door is locked and the only way to unlock it is by opening it from in there."  
Sora had a confused look on his face. "Secret Room? What's that?"  
The woman shrugged. "No one really knows. All they know is that the door has no handle and can't be pushed in. There's a fire symbol on it, but no one knows what behind there."  
Sora nodded. "Hmm, maybe I can check it out. Well thanks, maybe I'll-" "Hey Sora!"  
Sora looked behind to see Naruto hands cupped before he started waving. He then turned around again before scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but I have to go."  
The woman smiled before nodding. "That's okay, go to your friend, it's always nice to have some."  
Sora nodded before jogging off towards Naruto.

* * *

(Up the stairs)  
As Sora got up the stairs, he saw Naruto just standing there, looking at him. "Hey what's up?"  
"I think I got a lead towards your friends."  
Sora brightened up at hearing this. "Really? I think I do to. What did you hear?"  
"I heard that the Second or Third District might have something."  
"Really? I heard the same thing."  
As Naruto heard about the same thing, he raised an eyebrow before turning to the door that leads to the Second District. "So you think something is going on over there?"  
At this, Sora shrugged before turning over to the door to. "Maybe, but what if its dangerous?"  
Naruto then turned to Sora and gave him a foxy smile. "Then don't worry. I'll protect you."  
Sora was token aback by Naruto's sudden exclamation before turning to him. "What! Why? You barely know me, so why protect me?"  
Naruto shrugged at this before turning to the door again. "Do I need a reason to?" He said as Sora flinched. "Didn't we already agree that we're in this together when we met?" Sora lowered his head before Naruto resumed. "Besides, you said you went up against those black things right? If you could fight them, then you could fight anything."  
Sora looked up to see Naruto staring at him. "Come on, let's go," he said while Sora nodded his head

As the two were leaving, Naruto then checked his kunai holster. As he looked, he realized that he had nothing in there. "Uh-oh."  
Sora turned to him, confusion written on his face. "What is it?"  
"I don't have any weapons."  
Sora sweat dropped as he heard this. _'You don't have any weapons? Who carries around weapons with them?'_ "Well, how could you run out of weapons? If you brought out a weapon, wouldn't it be a sword or something?"  
"Nope, I use kunai and shuriken." Naruto said nonchalantly.  
Sora sweat dropped again at this. "W-well, if you need weapons, how are you going to get some?"  
Naruto got in a thinking pose before shrugging. "I was told that there was a shop around here. Maybe they have something there. Come on." He turned around and started to walk away.  
Sora sighed before following down with him. "We're really getting weapons."

* * *

(Downstairs)  
"So where is the store?"  
"Right here." Naruto said while pointing to a pair of doors he was right next to.  
"All right then, lets go in." Sora said before pushing open the double doors.  
Two then walked and noticed how different it looked for a room. In it was a long, glass table that stood in the middle of the store and held several jewelry. On the right was an unlit fireplace with firewood, and on the left was nothing but shelves. Across from the glass table was a glass counter with a man with blond hair that looked combed up, a toothpick in his mouth and a plain, white t-shirt that looked tight on him.  
"Hmm. Well what do we have here, two brats." The man said while the duo was walking towards the counter.  
"Hey! Who you calling brats?" Yelled Naruto and Sora at the same time.  
"Hm. You two obviously. I hear the door open to see what kind of customers and all I get is two brats that think they'll want something here."  
"Well, what if we do?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.  
"Puh, please. What you probably want is candy or something. Now leave, there might be a paying customer who may want something."  
"Well then sorry. We'll take our business somewhere else. Come on Sora, guess he doesn't have anything that we would need. I'll find new weapons somewhere else."  
At this the owner perked up and looked towards them. They were close to the door until he spoke. "Weapons huh?" The duo stopped and looked towards him. "What could you need weapons for?"  
"Heh, we're going to explore the Second and Third District. Why, do you want our business now?"  
"Heh, I would but considering what I sell, I can't help you." Naruto sighed before he perked up at what he said next. "But I do have something that you could use to beat those creatures." He then looked behind the counter. The two went back to the counter, curiosity on their faces. "Ah-ha. Here we are." He then pulled out two, red chokers. "There you go. These chokers can help you."  
Both of them picked one up and looked at it before Naruto deadpanned, "How can these help us?"  
The owner smiled before chuckling. "Heh, these aren't ordinary chokers. They're chokers that can help protect you when you get attacked. If an enemy comes out a jumps at you, this choker will help against the amount of damage you take and the amount of pain you'll be in."  
The two snapped they're heads up, wide eyed at the revolution before looking down again. They eyed it one more time before they asked, "How much?"  
The owner smirked before chuckling. "Heh, knew you two would like it. That would be 250 munny each."  
The duo looked back, confusion on they're heads.  
"Munny? What's that?" Naruto asked  
The owner stared at them for a few seconds before replying. "You're kidding right?"  
"Nope." "Never heard of it." The duo replied.  
The man sighed. "Sigh. The only customers I get, are ones that don't know what the hell munny is." He mumbled before speaking up. "This is munny." He said as he pulled out a gold diamond. "They're the things you use to pay for stuff, since you don't have any though, I'm not giving you anything."  
"What?" They both yelled  
"Sorry but you need munny for everything, want the choker, get some munny."  
The two stared at anger before Naruto sighed. "Come on Sora. He doesn't have anything we could afford. This place doesn't look like it has anything that can be for free either."  
Sora turned to him and sighed. He started to follow him until they heard the owners voice again. "Hold up." The two stopped to see him looking through the shelf behind him. "Hmm, ah-ha. Here we go." He grabbed and held two things in his hands.  
They were both rectangular, one red and the other black. They held a strap that was in the formation of an X. One was black on the red one and the other was white on the black one. "Here you go, these may help you." He said as he handed the pockets to the two.  
In Sora's hand was the red one while the black was with Naruto. They gave him a confused look before he explained. "They're carrying pockets, they can hold large amounts of munny and items. You may never know when you get munny, so might as well keep one on hand." The two nodded before Sora spoke. "How much would we owe?"  
The man smirked before shaking his head. "None, just as long as once you get munny, you'll buy from my store." The two stared down at it, before looking back up, smiling and nodding.  
"Don't worry. We'll come back all the time. So don't you worry." Naruto yelled. The other smiled. "Heh, you better. The more customers, the more munny I get." He then extended his hand out to Naruto before they shook. "Names Cid." "Naruto." He the stopped and pulled away. The man then extended and shook Sora's hand. "Sora," he said before doing the same as Naruto.  
He turned to Naruto and shook his head. Naruto did the same and turned to Cid. "We have to go. "We'll come back though."  
"Heh, you better. Good luck though in the Second and Third District." The two then opened the door and started to walk away...

* * *

**AU: So there's the third chapter. Sorry about the late update, but with the amount of things going on, I was surprised myself that I was able to finish this. Be glad though that I was able to bring up the word count. So wait for the next chapter that I will be trying to update soon.**

_***The gauntlet was suppose to look like Cloud's main outfit from Dissidia without the brown gloves though. If you don't know what it looks like, then Google it. **_


	4. Enemies and Strangers

"Normal Speech"

_'Sounds, Thoughts and Flashback'_

**"Demonic, Monster, Unknown Voices"**

_**'Demonic, Monster, Unknown Thoughts'**_

Techniques in use

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Key to the Seal

Chapter 4: Traverse Town part 2: Enemies and Strangers

* * *

Last time: "Heh, you better. Good luck though in the Second and Third District." The two then opened the door and started to walk away...

(Second District)

"Well isn't this great. No light." Naruto said sarcastically.

"It is night you know," Sora said as he was walking up to him.

"Yeah, but shouldn't there be lights out, like you know, in the First District?"

"You're just not looking hard enough." He then points to a forward to a ledge. "See, that ledge has lights on it."

As Sora turns around, he sees Naruto staring at him. "You really think that is enough light?" Naruto deadpanned.

Sora sweatdrops and starts to scratch his head. "Heh heh, maybe you're right."

_'Maybe?'_ Naruto thinks while he sweatdrops. "Well whatever, lets just start looking."

"Right."

As they turn around, they see a man run up and fall, his eyes and body looking scared.

All of a sudden, a creature popped out. It had a silver knights helmet, with a hole gaping out. It had long red fingernails and a dark, blue outfit with long, black shoes that had a pointy end.

The man turned around to see before the creature slashed at him. The man cried out in agony before he disappeared into dust. A bright, red heart shines and goes into to the air that just disappears.

Naruto and Sora just stared at the scene, wide-eyed, until they noticed the creature was just standing there, shaking and staring at them. The duo just glared at the creature, before Naruto felt a presence.

Naruto turned around to see several creatures coming up from the ground. _'It's them! Why are they here?'_ He turned his head to see the both of them surrounded.

The two were moving their head side to side to see if they could escape. Naruto soon flanked to Sora's back. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't about you, but I'm fighting." Sora replied before bending his legs down and arching his back forward so he was squatting down. All of a sudden a giant key materialized in his hand, and he held it so it was pointing behind him, while both hands gripped the inside of it.

Naruto in the meantime took out a kunai, and held it so it was pointing diagonally down to his right.

"You got the front I got the back?" Naruto asked. Sora nodded before gripping his weapon harder. The two stood still before moving.

* * *

(With Sora)

Sora charged forward before slashing at one of the black creatures that looked like an ant. Soon two more came at him, before he rolled away to his right. As he got up, one of the creatures that had a helmet on, jumped straight at him. Sora jumped and slashed upwards at the creatures, effectively cutting it in half before it disappeared. When he landed, he blocked a slash from the black creature, before countering and slashing right through it. He then went forward and swung his blade across his body, before slashing two more black creatures. Another creature with a helmet soon charged and swung it's arm straight down. Sora jumped back before quickly charging and pushing the blade straight through it. As the creature disappeared into dust, Sora stopped, with his blade going away in a light.

* * *

(At the same time as Sora fighting)

Naruto slashed his kunai through a black creature before jumping back onto the ledge from a slash from the helmeted creature. He soon threw the kunai, hitting right in the chest. He soon had to jump off to dodge two black creatures from slashing at him. As one jumped at him again, he shifted to the left before giving a helicopter kick to it.

As it disappeared, he moved back quickly, before grabbing three shuriken and throwing them at the other black creature on the ledge. As it hit and made it dissolve, Naruto jumped up from a sideways slash from another helmeted creature. As Naruto was falling, he straightened his two legs and landed on the creature's helmet before back flipping from its head. He then quickly charged after landing, this time punching it right in the open space, turning it straight to dust.

After he finished the last one, he turned and jogged up to Sora.

* * *

(With the both of them)

After Naruto got up to Sora, they turned around. As they saw nothing, Sora began to speak. "So the creatures are here too?"

"Yeah, seems like we have to be careful."

As Sora nodded, he started to walk away with Naruto in tow. The two were walking down a pair of stairs, passing by several shops before turning left and into a giant space.

"By the way," Naruto started to speak, "what do you think those monsters are?"

Sora was about to reply before he turned around. Naruto turned also before getting into a stance.

In front of them were several of the same monsters, along with a few others. There was one with a giant belly with a crossed heart on the stomach along with a rope going around it's body, before coming to a knot below the middle of the stomach. It had a broken helmet on with one half of a handcuff, chain still attached, on each arm.

There also were two kinds of floating pots. One was red with a giant, yellow lid, while another was blue with another giant, yellow lid.

The two were in defense positions, Naruto with a kunai in hand, and Sora with his giant key. As a wind blew by, the two charged.

* * *

(With Sora)

As another one of the black creatures came sliding towards, Sora jumped before slashing upwards at one of the pots, before slashing down as he fell on another pot. As he landed, he stabbed at one of the creatures with a helmet before jumping away from another of them clawing at him. As he rolled away from a fireball from a red pot, he got slashed behind from a black creature. He quickly turned around and slashed at it, before going back and slashing at the creature with the helmet, and slashing upwards at the red pot. As he looked around, he saw Naruto, still fighting, before running towards him to help.

* * *

(At the same time)

Naruto dodged another quick slash from one of the helmets. He had killed about three of the black creatures, two of the ones with the helmet and five of the pots in total: three red ones and two blue ones. 'And then there's the fat one' as he quickly peeked to see the fat one just standing there. He then noticed the one with the helmet disappear before noticing Sora there with his blade slashed downwards.

"Thanks."

Sora nodded before turning and looking at the fat creature. "What are we going to do with that one?"

"I think I got an idea." Naruto then put his fingers in a cross position, Sora looked quizzically at it, before hearing Naruto yell something out. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, in a poof of smoke, three more Naruto came out, each with a kunai in its hand. They were all in the same stance as Naruto was, and looked ready to attack.

As Sora saw this, his jaw dropped comically to the ground, with his eyes pure white. "W-what," but was stopped as Naruto and his clones charged at the fat creature.

Two ran up and jumped, before throwing their kunai at the stomach of the creature. It was deflected easily off of the stomach. The fat creature, after scratching its head, gained a light blue glow around him, and charged at the two clones, stomach held up, and slammed against them, causing them to go into a poof of smoke. As it stopped, it was then stabbed in the back by two other kunai.

As it disappeared, the real Naruto and his clone stood there, before it came up in a poof of smoke. Naruto walked over to where the former fat creature was at to pick up his fallen kunai. After picking it up, he turned to see Sora, still in the same position he was at when the clones popped up.

"Something wrong with me?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you. But, there was four of you a few moments ago." Sora stuttered while pointing at him.

Naruto stared at Sora questionably, getting what he was saying. "Oh, you meant the jutsu."

Sora blinked before tilting his head. "Jutsu?"

"Yeah, you know Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

Sora sweatdropped. "No, I don't."

"Eh," Naruto said in surprise, "you don't know? Didn't they have that teachers to tell you about it?"

"No, it doesn't exist in my world." Sora said still sweatdropping.

"Well that explains why you didn't use it before," Naruto whispered to himself before turning to Sora again. "Well, it's just something we used at my world."

Sora blinked again. "So, it's like what, magic?"

"Hmm," Naruto said in a thinking pose, "I guess you can call it that, but we use something called chakra."

"Chakra? What's that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, something needed for jutsus."

Sora sweatdropped. "That's not really descriptive."

"Hey, I wasn't the smartest kid in school." Naruto shot back.

Sora sighed. "Let's just get going. Come on." Sora started to walk away, with Naruto in tow.

In the distance coming out a door was two figures, one a dog, the other a duck.

* * *

(Third District)

"So, this is the Third District," said Naruto as he was walking. He stopped by a pair of stairs before turning to Sora. "Do you see your friends anywhere?"

"No, but we should keep checking."

"Fine with me." Naruto said as he shrugged.

The duo walked down the stairs and into the middle of an empty square. In one corner laid an electrical star with the bottom two going down to the ground, sparkling brightly. To the left of it was a bunch of equipment with a sign saying 'Construction in progress.'

In another corner was a waterfall going down brightly. Finally, the last corner had an empty space going down into a wall with a fire symbol on it.

_'Not much going on here.'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Come on," Sora said as he interrupted Naruto's thoughts. "They have to be around here."

Naruto just shrugged before answering. "Ok, but what should we do with the extra company?"

"Extra company?"

"Yeah you know, those things," Naruto said while pointing behind him. The black creatures, and the ones with the helmet from before was there, along with the red and blue pot.

Sora's eyes widen before getting into the same stance back in the second district. "When did they get here?"

"Around the same time as we got here."

"And you didn't say anything!"

"I thought you knew." Naruto said while shrugging. He then got to Sora's back. "You take the left, I'll take the right."

Sora nodded before charging.

* * *

(Sora)

As he charged, he thrusted the keyblade straight into one of the creatures before slashing across his body at one of the ones with the helmet. One of the black creatures jumped and started clawing the air before landing. Sora at that moment rolled forward before landing on his feet.

Sora turned around only to see one of the red pots charge something red in its top. It sent it to Sora, who flung back from the hit. He got up, but got pushed back down again by one of the black creatures sliding and hitting his legs. He got back up and ran forward and slashing upwards at the red pot, and then slashing down at it again. When he landed, he then turned to the black creature and brought his weapon over his head and right on the black creature.

He turned to see a blue pot charge something in its lid.

_'Not letting that happen again.' _Sora then slashed upwards at the creature which caused it to lose the charge. He didn't relent there as he gave a slashed downwards before turning and slashing it across, before landing again.

* * *

(With Naruto)

As Sora charged at his enemies, Naruto stood his ground. One of the black creatures came down on him, slashing away in the air. Naruto moved to the side before kicking it in the chest, instantly turning it to dust. He then brought up three shadow clones.

All four of them then attacked one of the creatures with a helmet. Each sent punches straight at it before it turned to dust.

As they turned, one of the clones dispelled from a fireball being sent from the red pot. Eventually, another dispelled too before there was only the original and the last clone. The clone sent a kunai straight at the pot. The pot fell, but disappeared as the original came and sent a kick at it.

As the last pot disappeared, the clone dispelled. Naruto turned and ran towards Sora.

"So you finished them off?" Sora turned around to see that Naruto was standing right behind him.

"Yeah. What do you think those things are anyway."

Naruto shrugged before replying. "I don't know, but I do know they're after us. Now come on, lets go and ask Cid about any places where we can look."

Sora nodded as he walked beside Naruto out the doors.

As they left, the other doorway opened, and two figures stood atop the stairwell.

* * *

(First district)

As Naruto and Sora came out of a large double door, they walked immediately walked up a stairway and into Cid's shop.

* * *

(Cid's shop)

Inside the shop was Cid looking behind the counter, a toothpick in his mouth and his arms across his chest. "Well look who's back."

The duo started to walk so that they stood across him. "Well, did you find your friends?" Cid asked.

"No, they weren't in either district."

Said Sora.

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"No, we did. We walked around the whole place, and they weren't there."

"Still doesn't convince me."

As the two kept arguing, Naruto was standing by Sora with a tick mark on his head. "Oy," he said causing both of them to turn to him,"both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled, causing them to flinch. He slammed his hands on the counter while staring at Cid angrily. "Isn't there any other places around?"

Cid stared at a while before picking at his toothpick. "Tch, no respect for elders these days," he whispered to himself, "Yeah, around the corner the other is another set of doors that will lead you to the Gizmo. It's small, so shouldn't be hard enough both of you to look for them."

Naruto smiled at Cid. "Thanks old man."

"Yeah yeah, now get out, I have a business to run." He said while waving it off.

The duo shrugged before walking out.

"So that's them?" Asked a stranger as the duo left.

"Yep, you going to go after them?"

"Not just yet." The stranger grinned at the statement.

* * *

(First District)

"So he said around the corner, does he mean over there?" Sora asked.

"I guess considering there's two doors. Come on let's go." Naruto said before jogging around the corner, Sora in tow.

As they entered the doors, two figures entered through the Third District doors.

* * *

(Gizmo)

"Well, certainly small enough like he said." Naruto said as he entered with Sora next to him.

The Gizmo had several machines working, along with several lights working. The room was yellow and very bright due to the lights, and only was an one-way hotel.

"Yeah, but they're not here." Sora said. He sighed before moving forward again. "Come on, they're not here I guess.

The duo started walking towards the other side of the room.

All of sudden, as they reached the door, Naruto was kicked in the chest and was sent flying backwards.

"Naruto!" Sora yelled as he turned to see a creature with wings flapping in the air with a pilot's hat on its face and pilots goggles over its eyes.

As Naruto got up, he saw that they were surrounded by the creatures. He brought out three shadow clones out, who all went after one in the air. They jumped and tackled one down, causing it to disappear. The real Naruto went after another, grabbing its leg, causing it to fall. When they landed, he ended up socking the creature hard, causing it to disappear too. As they finished the creatures, the three shadow clones proofed out of existence, causing Naruto to grab his head.

_'Ouch, when did I take out that creature?'_ He thought to himself._ 'Wait a minute, I didn't. I gained my Shadow Clones memories then.'_ He turned over to see Sora still fighting._ 'I'll figure it out later.' _He thought as he ran over to Sora.

Sora sent an upwards slash, only causing the creatures to move away. He then ran towards another, but sadly the creature moved away again. _'Grr, why won't they stay still, ' _he thought to himself. All of sudden he went forward as he was kicked from behind.

As he turned around, he saw the creature flying in the air, before it came crashing down from Naruto jumping on it. As they landed, Naruto jumped away from it. The creature got up, but was immediately slashed by Sora, causing it to disappear.

The other soon came flying down, ready to tackle into Sora. When the creature was close to him, Sora turned around, only to see it was ready to take him out. As he was about to be hit, Naruto gave a somersault to it, causing it to be immediately hit and into the machines. It landed in between one of them and disappeared.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled. "Let's get out of here." He soon ran out the door with Sora behind him.

As they were leaving, two figures soon entered.

* * *

(Second District)

"Come on." Naruto said as he looked back to see Sora running behind him.

"Huff, hold on," he replied as he chased after him.

"Come on, we're close."

As they kept running to the doors, two of the black creatures appeared, jumping towards them. They immediately disappeared though as Sora slashed through one, and Naruto punched at it as it came towards him.

As they got to the door, they got surrounded. Two of the flying creatures were there with several of the black ones.

As they come towards them, Naruto dodged, with Sora slashing at the black ones.

Naruto grabbed one of the black one's arm and threw it another one of them, causing to go crashing down. Sora soon came, jumped and slashed down on them, causing them to disappear.

One of the flying ones came down on and kicked Sora, causing him to flinch. In response, Naruto came and jumped on its back and elbowed downwards on its back. As it fell, Naruto jumped off and dodged another of the black ones, before going back and kicking it.

The other flying one, stood in the air ready to go, but was hit as Sora came from behind and slashed at it between his legs. As it was falling, Naruto grabbed at another black one and threw it at the flying one. The two landed on each other, but as they got up, Sora slashed at them across from his blade.

As they all disappeared, the duo ran and entered the doors.

* * *

(First District)

The two doors crashed open, reveling the two boys. As they stopped, they both were huffing before getting their breath back.

"What (huff) do those things want?" Naruto asked.

"I (huff) don't know. But (huff) lets go (huff) to Cid, (huff) and ask him where else."

As the two gained their breathes, they started walking towards the shop.

"So that's the Keyblade and Sealer." A voice said as the two got to the door.

"Huh?" Sora asked as he and Naruto turned around.

"But why would they choose two kids like you?" Said the stranger as he appeared from the corner. He had shoulder length brown hair, and a scar going diagonally to the right. He was wearing a short, black jacket with a symbol of a lion and cross connected together, on each shoulder. He had a white, plain shirt underneath, and the symbol from the shoulder as a metal necklace. He had three, brown belts on his left arm, along with black gloves. He had zip up pants, along with several belts around his waist, three buckles on his right thigh, and gray boots.

As the man appeared, the duo got into a defensive stance, Sora with his blade, and Naruto with nothing in his. The man, on the other hand, had a sword out in front of him. It had a revolver for ammo around the top of the handle and was gray in color.

"I suggest Blondie over there better watch himself." The stranger said.

"Wha-" Naruto began but was cut off as a woman appeared and kicked Naruto down the stairs.

"Naruto!" Sora yelled as he was about to go down the stairs, but was stopped as a fireball was shot out, nearly hitting his foot.

"I can't let you do that," the man said. "Now show me, Keyblade master." He said as he swung his sword down.

_"Arrgh,"_ With that Sora got into his fighting stance.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"_Ugh-"_ Naruto said as he got up. "What hit me?"

"_Giggle_, I did." A soft voice said. Naruto turned to his left to see a girl with short, black hair and a metal headband with two tassels in the back. She was wearing a yellow scarf with a green tank top and two blue belts holding it up. She was wearing tan shorts, and a blue belt around her waist. She had on tan socks that went up to her knees, and yellow shoes also. She wore orange fingerless gloves and a fishnet, on both arms, that connected to her gloves. "Hi there," she said in a cherry smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"_Giggle_, now that isn't polite Seal master. But if you must know, I'm Yuffie. And I've come here to fight you."

As she said this, Naruto crouched down to a fighting stance, ready to spring. "Why would you fight me? Are you with those creatures?" He asked sternly

"_Giggle_, you question to much. Now show me," she said as she immediately pulled out three shuriken on each hand, "how strong you are." She threw the shuriken at an amazing pace straight towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows rose past his eyebrows as he noticed that the shuriken were close to him now. He immediately rolled to the right before noticing several more came at him.

As he rolled to the right again, he saw the girl with a smug smile on her face. "Aww what's the matter, big, bad Seal Master can't take it."

As she said this, Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger. "Why are you doing this!"

"_Sigh_, didn't I tell you, to test you. Now, fight me." She said as she pulled out a bigger shuriken.

_'Argh, I need to fight her, but I don't have any more weapons. What do I do?'_ He thought to himself.

As he was thinking this, a bright light erupted from his bracelet. _'Wha-'_ Naruto thought before all of a sudden, the two blades from before came out in a light, one in each hand.

As she saw this, the girl narrowed her eyes. _'What are those? The Seal's weapons?'_ She thought to herself, before she shook her head. _'Never mind, I have to end this.'_ All of a sudden, in a burst of speed, she was on Naruto, spinning the giant shuriken, ready to strike.

As Naruto looked up, he saw the girl ready to strike. He immediately jumped up when she got to his spot, causing her to look behind and see him land behind her. When he landed, he got into the stance from before, both blades pointed down, while the handle was upwards.

"Ok, no more running away. Lets go," he said as started to run at her.

Yuffie got wide eyed at the speed he went, before she jumped as he sent a slash with them both crossing each other.

She started to descend down on him, ready to smash his face with her leg out, but was stopped as he stopped the kick with one of the blades. The collision ended up with both of them sliding, Yuffie with a hand to the ground, while Naruto with both blades downwards hitting the ground.

As he got up, he ran again, with her too running at him, with her giant shuriken ready. They ended up both blocking each other as they sent a slash to each other, Naruto with the blade in his right, while Yuffie with her shuriken. They both pushed off, spinning around, before going at it again, causing another stalemate.

They jumped back, but this time, Yuffie threw her giant shuriken. It descended at inhuman speed, but Naruto was able to block it and make it go upwards.

Unluckily, Yuffie jumped and grabbed it before disappearing and slashing Naruto across the chest and then all over his body, causing several slash marks to appear and blood to go everywhere.

As the slashes stopped, Naruto got down to one knee, as one of the blades kept him up. _'Ugh,'_ he thought, _'she's too strong. What can I do.'_ As he staggered to get up, he saw her standing, with three shuriken at her disposal. "Sorry," she said with a cheery smile, before she threw the shuriken at him.

Time slowed down for Naruto as he saw the shuriken descending towards him, while he just stood there. _'No!'_ He ended up moving to his left, causing the flying stars to miss, but he was stopped by the girl being there and kicking him. As he tumbled to stay on his, the girl got in his face and sent a punch to his face, before then sending a kick straight to his chest and causing him to fly backwards to the stairs.

As he was getting up, he heard the girl speak, and what she said made him go wide eyed. "Just give up. It would be much more easier than me beating you up."

As he got up, he put his fingers into a cross like shape. "Sorry, but that won't happen." He said with a smile before yelling his technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" all of a sudden, there was a large amount of smoke that covered both Naruto and Yuffie.

When the smoke cleared, Yuffie went wide eyed at what she saw. There were ten Narutos from where he stood before. "W-what? Why is there ten of you now?" She yelled.

"What's the matter? Can't take us now?" He replied cheekily.

She soon changed her awestruck face into a smiling one."_Giggle_, nope, just makes it harder that's all." She then threw three shuriken at three clones, causing them to poof away.

When the smoke cleared up, the clones that were originally there, weren't anymore. _'What? Where did they go?' _Yuffie thought as saw that they weren't there anymore

All of a sudden, she felt a presence. She turned around to look up, and saw the remaining clones, in the air, ready to attack her.

She jumped back from the assault before throwing one giant shuriken star at them. It killed two, before coming back, killing three more in the process.

"_Giggle_, now which one is the real one?" She said as she threw six more stars at them, killing all but one in the process.

"Looks like you're the real one." All of a sudden, in a burst of speed, she slashed at the remaining Naruto with her giant star.

As she stopped to put her sword away, she turned to see Naruto coughing up blood. "_Giggle_, now then, ready to give up?" Naruto raised his head to show as smile at her. "Heh heh, nope." All of a sudden, Naruto went up in a puff of smoke, showing that he was just a clone.

_'What the-,' _she thought before she felt a presence behind her as she turned around to see Naruto there ready to slice her with the weapon in his left.

As he struck, she used her giant shuriken to keep it from striking. They soon jumped back from the stalemate, but as they landed, Naruto charged at her again. He struck with the one on his right, she dodged, but then he turned and spun around, with the one on his left, kept straight ready to stab at her.

She jumped, and when she landed, she sent a few shuriken at him, but they were deflected with his weapon. In turn, he ran at her again, trying to strike her with his weapon, but alas, she dodged them all. She ducked at one of the slashes he sent, before sending a punch at his ribs, causing him to fly backwards.

She pounced on him, but as she got close to him, he moved his legs back and shot at her, causing it to hit her stomach and her to fly back.

_'Grr, I have to end this,' _Naruto thought. All of a sudden, his blades started to glow brightly in a blue light. _'What? What's going on?'_ He then saw Yuffie getting up. _'Better end this now.'_ He thought as he started to sprint at her.

As she she got up, she saw him charging at him. She grabbed her giant shuriken as she blocked the first slash at her, before jumping at the second one. All of a sudden though, the blue light erupted and a giant arc soon came out of the blade, causing an eruption when it the door.

Naruto blinked as he saw that his blade was gaining back the light it originally had. _'D-did the blade just do that?'_

For Yuffie though, she went wide-eye at what she saw. _'W-what was that?_' She thought to herself before she shook her head._ 'I have to end this now.'_ In an instance, she sent several shuriken. Naruto saw this and deflected them all. '_Might as well try,'_ he thought to himself as he swung his blade in the air, causing another blue arc to come out.

Yuffie jumped before sending some more shuriken at him. He rolled to his right before sending another arc at her. She spun to her left in mid air and landed crouching on her legs. She soon pounced on him again, this time slashing him with her shuriken. He blocked but still went back from the force.

She then went on the offense, slashing at him as he guarded at everything. He jumped back and sent another arc at her as he landed. She in turn jumped and threw her giant shuriken, but it went overhead of him.

"_Hah_, you missed!" Naruto yelled at her, but she sent him a grin as she pulled her hand back. Naruto looked confused for a sec, before he felt something slash at his side. He looked to see blood come out soon.

He went to one knee as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him. "H-how?" He asked. She then smiled to him before speaking. "Ninja wire was connected to my shuriken so that when I pulled back, it would come to me. Now go to sleep." All of a sudden, she sent a chop to his neck causing him to fall forward and become unconscious. His blades themselves, disappeared in a light.

"For someone who just became the next Sealer, he's pretty strong." '_Maybe he will be able to bring our world back,'_ she thought to herself. "_Sigh_, for now I have to carry him. Leon won't be happy." She then picked him up, and put him against her shoulder.

* * *

(While that was going on)

"_Clank_, pretty strong for some kid. To be able to deflect my attack like that at such a young is pretty impressive." The man said before he pushed Sora forward from the stalemate and jumped back. He soon sent several fireballs which Sora rolled to the right of.

He soon ran forward to the man, and attempted to stab with his blade, but the man stepped sideways to his left before shooting a fireball towards him, causing him to go flying sideways to the ledge as it hit him in the side of his stomach.

As he got up from the ledge, he immediately felt a burn mark, showing that his clothes had a burn mark in the side that hit and that the spot was red in his stomach.

"Just give up." Sora then turned to see the man with his sword over his shoulder speaking to him. "It would be much easier if you did."

In turn Sora glared at him before he got back into his original stance. The man just sighed at him and shook his head. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you." All of a sudden he had to block a slash from Sora as he had charged forward towards him. As he blocked it, he had to block several more coming from his left, his right, and then on top. As Sora struggled to get through the man's defense, the man soon pushed upwards, causing Sora to go backwards . As he struggled to stay on his feet, the man sent another fireball, hitting Sora, but then all of sudden he sent a block of ice, which hit him again, but he was then struck by a chain over several lighting strikes which caused him to go forward.

As he was sword's length, the man slashed at him upwards, which sent Sora flying upwards. All of a sudden, the man was behind Sora as he sent a slash behind Sora, which caused him to fly down and land hard on the ground.

As he was getting up, the man was on top of him, shooting the sword down on him, as the final blast sent the man flying back onto the ledge.

In appearance, he had a sword slash from the sword slashes the man sent, and his clothes became ragged with a bleeding hole in his chest. As he struggled to get up, he had to use his blade as a makeshift cane. "Still not done?" He heard the man say as he stood right in front of the ledge.

Sora changed his pained expression into a smile as blood was trailing down his mouth. "Nope." All of a sudden, he charged at the man. As he swung, the man blocked it with his sword, but didn't account that Sora would send a punch to his face.

As he went back a few feet from the punch, Sora went to the offense sent a swing of his blade at the man, causing him to fall and spit. Sora then sent an overhead swing on his back again, and then a quick swing again, causing him to fly backwards.

As he got up, Sora sent a stab to the man's stomach, causing him to bend down as he spat blood. Sora then sent an upwards slash with his one right hand, causing a slash mark to appear on his stomach.

As he got up again from the swing, he blocked the overhead swing from Sora, as he sent a fireball straight at him, causing him to fly backwards. As he got up, the man then got close to him as sent an slash that went backward to his back, before he brought it back and held it like a gun, as he shot Sora at point blank. The force caused Sora to fly, but again, the man was behind him again as he sent another barrage of gun shots from the blade. The shots caused Sora to land straight on his back very forcefully.

He stood still for a few seconds after getting up, heaving very deeply. He then fell backwards, his blade out of his hand and next to him as he passed out and went unconscious.

The man stood there for a few seconds after Sora went unconscious before he walked over and stood in front of him.

"Looks like you finished here, huh Leon." The man, now named Leon, turned to see that Yuffie was standing there with Naruto on her shoulder. "Looks like he pushed you a bit," she said.

Leon just smirked before replying back. "I could say the same. You look like you've seen better days." Yuffie scratched her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, he did surprise me a bit with what he did, but don't worry," she puffed out her chest, "I finished the job."

Leon chuckled at the comment before grabbing Sora's blade. All of a sudden, the blade disappeared into a bright light. He then grabbed Sora and put him on his shoulder as he started to walk past Yuffie.

"Come on, lets go before they come." Yuffie smiled and started to follow Leon.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. Sorry for thee late update, I've been really lazy, but I did finish it.**

**As for Leon's fighting style, I didn't just use what he does in Kingdom Hearts but what he uses in Dissidia. The attack names are Fusillade, Heel Crush, and Beat Fang. **

**As for Yuffie, I made her stronger than the original Kingdom Hearts would do. I didn't try to overpower her or Naruto in the fight, but I did have Naruto stronger than cannon for a reason.**


End file.
